


Working His Magic

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: As in the kind you see at kids’ parties not the supernatural kind, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, How to tag Derek and Stiles’ relationship?, M/M, Magician Stiles Stilinski, Stiles wants Derek’s son to like him, They’re together but it’s early days, derek has a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles has a favour to ask of Erica as he attempts to secure a future with Derek by winning over the most important person in his life - his son.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Working His Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little something inspired by the prompt words _murder, rabbit, card_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. My mind immediately went to magic when I saw ‘rabbit’ and ‘card’, so have some amateur magician Stiles for your entertainment! Hope you enjoy. :-)

Erica just glared when Stiles asked her to be his glamorous assistant for the afternoon, but he was undeterred, having spent years staring down Derek’s murder eyebrows.

“Stiles, I hate magic!”

“But Derek’s son loves it and I love Derek, and if we’re to have any chance together I need his kid to like me!”

A few card tricks and rabbits pulled out of hats later and Mieczysław the Magnificent had Derek’s kid wrapped around his little finger.

And if the look on Derek’s face was anything to go by, Stiles’ magic wand was  _ definitely _ gonna see some action later...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
